


The Super Soldier Program Part 9: Mixed Blood

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shepherds have finally arrived at Mount Prism. Unfortunately, the Divine Dragon's grace prevents those of fell blood from entering its grounds. But that won't keep Robin from experiencing Naga's divinity in another form. MUxTiki lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier Program Part 9: Mixed Blood

**Mixed Blood**

 

 

The morning mist surrounding the small fleet of ships made for a chilly morning. The army had been sailing all through the night for hours. On the bow of the ship, Robin and Chrom were up the earliest. Through the fog of the sea, they saw the large expanse of Mount Prism rise before them from the near endless horizon of blue. The top of that mountain was the key to their future.

"I hope you have all five gemstones, Chrom." Robin reminded the Exalt. In response, Chrom gestured his Fire Emblem to his friend, showing proof that all five circular gems were indeed imbedded within the shining gold of the shield.

"I'm nervous. Legends say that if someone without worthy intentions try to attempt the Awakening ritual... they die in a horrible firey oblivion."

"I think you'll be fine. The power you're looking for is to protect, not to harm. I'm sure Naga will see this and grant you her powers."

"I hope so." Chrom grasped the hilt of Falchion. He hoped with everything he had that he would be worthy of Naga's flame.

The ships sailed closer to shore at the base of Mount Prism. The large mountain proved to be a tough journey for the army. Nearly everyone would be going into this territory blind. The only person who knew about the surrounding area was Tiki. In her youth, she remembered visiting the temple of her mother once before. Thousands of years passed since then, but the area appeared to remain the same, untouched by time.

Thanks to Tiki's guidance, the travel up to the top of Mount Prism was an easy one. Some would even say too easy.

"Hey, Chrom..." Robin tapped on the Prince's shoulder as they neared the approach to Naga's temple. "Don't you think this was a bit too easy to get up here?"

"Yes. No Risen around. This is the home of Grima's bitter rival, after all. One would think he would have his soldiers crawling everywhere..." Chrom scanned the area around him. He still couldn't see anything around them. Perhaps this was part of some sort of grand plan: Wait for them to unlock Falchion's power, then strike before they had a chance to use it. It was only a guess on Chrom's part, but if he were in the Fell Dragon's position, he would do just about the same thing.

With watchful eyes, everyone followed behind Tiki unflinchingly. They knew the Oracle would never steer them wrong. No one was more trustworthy to lead them than her.

As they ascended the mountain, Robin had found it becoming quite the taxing journey. For some reason, his body felt unnaturally heavy the farther up they went. At first, he chalked the idea up to the high altitude and lower oxygen was what made things difficult for him, but no one around him suffered the same fatigue he was feeling. He put the idea out of his head and pressed forward stay beside Chrom the whole time.

Something else also managed to catch the tactician's eyes. When he put his mind at ease about the tougher marching conditions he was under, he tried to distract himself with anything to keep his mind sharp. The issue however occurred under an unexpected development. While they continued to walk, Robin had started taking notice of Tiki. More than he previously had. Her back was towards them most of the day with her escorting them, but his eyes were trained less on her eventual path changes, but also on her body. Specifically, his eyes followed the sway in her hips and especially how well-rounded her butt just so happened to be.

Tiki was a woman who had curves in all of the right places, whether that is just a side effect of her having such divine blood was yet to be confirmed, but there was no denying she had a body that artists would carve into marble and display within a fine arts exhibition. The path before them began to rise as they approached the mountain's peak and the entire walk up the path, Robin couldn't help but bend forward slightly in an attempt to peek up the oracle's red skirt.

Chrom hadn't noticed his tactician's eyes tracking the divine Manakete, and just assumed it was his mysterious fatigue setting in. As a means to perk him up, he simply pulled Robin upright by his shoulder. "Hang in there." Chrom reassured with a pat on his friend's back.

Robin managed to break his staring for a moment, shaking his head a bit. A tinge of dread seeped its way into his chest when he was aware of his own treacherous eyes. He was having a relapse from three days before. The feeling of his sexual necessity running rampant and robbing his mind of rational thought, replacing it with lecherous thoughts of intercourse. To make matters worse, his sense of weariness continued to chip at his body the more they traveled. He hoped to Naga that there were no enemies in the vicinity.

Farther up the path, the army had reached the top of Mount Prism. What awaited them was a beautiful sight the likes of which none had seen. Vibrant, almost glowing green grass, crystal clear water flowing from a towering cliff, the angle of which caught the rays of the sun so perfectly that a rainbow can be faintly seen. Evidence of an old village that used to stand here was apparent in the form of broken and dilapidated homes strewn about the wide area with Naga's temple located just at the edge of it all, still pristine as if time proved to be nothing at all.

As they walked toward the temple entrance, Robin could simply no longer carry himself and dropped to his knees. A cold sweat formed on his forehead and he could feel his strained heart beating furiously inside his chest. Chrom and Tiki hurried to Robin's aid. Urgent calls for a healer rang through the empty village. The tactician's vision quickly hazed over into darkness as his physical limits broke, sending him into unconsciousness.

-x-

An undetermined amount of time passed when Robin's eyes slowly creaked open. The first sight his eyes caught was the visage of Tiki. His head rested on her lap while the ancient Manakete peering down at him with a look of sympathy, something that worried him immensely. Tiki was a very stoic person around her comrades, very rarely showing her emotions. Even when she did, it usually turned out to be her surprising childish side. He knew that if she was worried about something, it was nothing good in any capacity.

Robin picked himself up from Tiki's lap, looking around at where he was. He was shocked to see that he was no longer at the mountain top with his fellow Shepherds, far from it in fact. Both of them were at the forest located at the base of the mountain path. It was still early in the day, so perhaps the travel down the mountain was much shorter than he initially thought.

"Tiki, what's happened?" Robin asked, still holding his weary head.

"You had fallen ill due to the purifying aura of the Divine Dragon." The Manakete stood on her feet. "I personally flew you down to the foot of the mountain. Forgive me, I had nearly forgotten of your lineage..." Tiki bowed her head with a dour expession.

"My lineage?"

Tiki walked forward and gently held Robin's right hand. Her fingers traced across the Brand of the Fellblood that signified his ties to Grima. "My mother is the Divine Dragon, and you are the new Fell Dragon. The blood that courses through you carries the very essence of Grima. The entirety of Mount Prism is protected by Naga's grace, and nowhere is it most potent than at the summit. If someone of your kind comes in contact with that sacred ground, your very being begins to erode and deteriorate."

"I see..." Robin glumly stared at his emblazened hand. "Carrying Grima's heart means I must have some sort of impure soul, don't I? No wonder I felt uncomfortable around chapels."

Tiki wanted to laugh a bit at what she thought was a joke, but his look of disappointment and sorrow in himself stiffled anything as small as a giggle. "Your soul is your own, Robin. Never forget that." The old dragon squeezed Robin's hands as she spoke sternly. "It is the nature of your bloodline that is of concern."

"You probably know more about myself than I do, Tiki. Please explain what's happening."

The Oracle looked upon the marking on Robin's hand. "I am afraid that all I can offer is speculation." Tiki urged the tactician to sit with her while she explained. "As I am sure you know, you carry Grima's heart within you. You are one and the same. Though you are not Grima in mind and body, you share an ethereal link. You are gifted with the strength of man and dragons. But you are also cursed by the Fellblood."

Robin sighed and shook his head, trying to take all the information in. "Is it because me and Grima are the same that I can't set foot on Mount Prism?"

"It is." Tiki affirmed. "I realize you wish to witness Chrom succeed in obtaining Naga's power, but it simply cannot be. However, more than simply that poses a problem for you."

The tactician swallowed his throat, dreading her answer.

"A curse of dragons stems from their base instincts. No matter how we try to hide it, we are beasts. It may not happen to us all, but many dragons face the inevitable fate of succumbing to their primal instincts and delving into madness. I suspect this is the reason for Grima's malevolence. However, though you may have the heart of a dragon, your mind is still that of a human, therefore you will encounter your own set of trials."

"Am I going to be like Grima and try to destroy everything around me too?"

To Robin's relief, Tiki shook her head. "No, your dilemma will be different. The reason why dragons are prone to madness is due to the fact that the moment we are born, all of us have the innate instinct to destroy. The best we can do is to suppress our urges and live peacefully. As for you... well, please don't think me as rude but I have been observing you as of late."

Robin retracted his hand from Tiki to nervously scratch at his neck. "How long exactly?"

"I am very much aware of you bedding the women of the army for the purpose of creating children strong enough to combat Grima."

"Yeah, it's true. But what does that have to do with my bloodline?"

"Do you recall the night you were intimate with Nowi? You had become unable to surpress your natural urges of sexual contact. Though you may perhaps think it is a result of your nightly consummations, it is actually a direct result of Grima's presence."

"What?" Robin stared at the Manakete with utter disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"As I explained, the curse of us dragons is to simply act by instinct and eventually destroy anything around us. However, you are more man than you are dragon, and since their dawning, mankind has always sought to pass everything on to the next generation. Some say it is the ultimate reason that humanity exists and is the key to their continuous existance. Your natural human instinct has been augmented beyond the point of rationale because of your strong influence of dragons within you. You seek to create a new generation, and your genes are overpowering any pure motivation into chaotic lusts to reach that goal."

After Tiki's explanation, Robin rose to his feet, hands on his hips and head pointing down to the ground. He began to pace back and forth, trying to piece all of this together. He still had a few questions that plagued his thoughts. "But why now? If i have always carried Grima's heart, why is this just now happening? I've never felt this way as far as I can remember."

Tiki remained on the ground patiently, she knew that if Robin's questions were answered, he would be at ease and join her again. He had little else to go anyway. "Perhaps it is because of Grima's resurrection. After reclaiming his power that was meant for you, your true heart must have responded to his presence here. It is just now that you are feeling the affects of your heritage."

"But there's still stuff that makes no sense." Robin continued pacing back and forth, unable to think of any other action at the time. "If that were true, wouldn't I feel this way all the time? After I was with Nowi, I hadn't felt this uncontrollable surge of lust for a while."

"It is likely because Nowi was able to sate your normally voracious sexual needs. A short term solution, but by no means a permanent cure."

Robin finally stopped in his tracks once he had all the information gathered. His heart sank into his stomach when he reached a conclusion for the situation. "Then... that's it. I can no longer fight alongside the Shepherds." The tactician gently sat back down onto the grass, hugging his knees to his chest. "I can feel it. Every time I have these urges, I can feel myself losing control. If this goes on, I... I may end up doing something I may regret just for the sake of getting off. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt someone that way."

"Perhaps." Tiki crawled over to the distraught man from behind and embraced him. She wrapped her hands about his front, and allowed him to ean into her and her pillowy chest. "But the Shepherds need their master tactician to defeat someone like Grima. A skirmish here and there is perhaps nothing, but only you will be the deciding factor in seeing the Fell Dragon fall."

"Tiki... I can't. Even if I could continue my mission, with the knowledge i have now, If I lost control of myself, what cost would that be then?"

The Oracle subtlety nodded in response to his legitimate concerns. If he could not surpress his rampant sexual urges, then he would not be fit to help lead the army. In light of this, Tiki had one simple idea. "Then allow me to be at your side."

"Why...?" Robin looked back at the Manakete.

Tiki nuzzled her face into Robin's neck. "Do you remember when I first arrived to assist you? The first conversation you and I shared together? I admitted that when I laid eyes upon you, I felt a strong sense of longing."

"I remember. You later told me it was because i resembled Marth, right?"

"Yes. However, the more time we spent together, the more you had become an entirely unique and special person to me. Every single day we fought together, I caught a glimpse at your passion and deep care of everyone around you. I began to harbor feelings for you, Robin." Tiki's protective grasp pulled the tactician even closer to her. Her legs hugged at his body, cradling him selfishly.

"Feelings that not even my dear Marth had not sparked within me. I have never spoken a word of it to anyone, but now, in this moment, I want you to know that I have fallen in love with you. I wanted to be silent and simply allow you to live your own life separate from me. Yet, after experiencing the pain of loss over and over throughout the long centuries i have lived, for once I want to be selfish and have something that I have denied myself of having."

"If you knew about the mission Chrom asigned me, then you already know about..." Robin trailed off.

"I do. I know that you've taken other women as your lovers. Despite that, I wish to be by your side as well. For once, I wish to share a life with a man who I love with all my heart." Tiki released Robin from her grip and moved around him to his front. She wanted to look him in the eye as she confessed her truest of feelings. "I love you, Robin. Whether you take three brides, or more, at least have one of them be me." The old Manakete leaned forward into Robin, her large brests pressing against him and nearly pinning him to the grassy ground.

Robin stared into Tiki's gorgeous green eyes. The purity in them was akin to a flawless emerald pearl that shined with beauty. A woman of beauty inside and out. "Knowing all that you do, you would still want to be with me? To be with someone who carries Grima's heart?"

"Yes, because it is your heart, buried even farther deep within that I love and cherish." Tiki leaned down and quickly stole a kiss from the tactician, something she had wanted to do for over two-thousand years now. Whatever it took, she wanted to know what it was like to love and be loved for once in her long, lonely life.

Robin felt his blood rush through his body in the same exact way it did a few nights ago. When Tiki pressed her lips against his, it triggered the suppressed urges he bottled up during their march up the mountain. Now, she had opened the floodgates, and he felt the urge to want to breed with the Oracle for as long as he possibly could. His hands instantly began picking at Tiki's red clothes, pulling at the single thread that held it together at her back.

The woman didn't seem to mind a single bit, she even began to help him out by already reaching her hands down to remove her smallclothes. Tiki was a woman who believed that love was something that was beyond physical intimacy, however, the opportunity to be with someone who shared the insatiable lusts of a fellow dragon was an opportunity that should not go to waste. She wanted to accept everything Robin possibly could give her and allow him to continue to focus on his job as tactician. The only way to do so was to drain him entirely today and allow him to maintain a healthy mind for as long as he could. This was more than just sex; it was an emergency that needed immediate attention.

Taking her undergarments off with her red boots still on was a bit of a chore, but without delay, Tiki managed to remove them and set them aside. Her dress was never fully finished being removed, only having the top of it drop forward, exposing her matured chest. If there was anything that the dragonkin could be proud of, it was her breasts that she had grown over her many years of life. Tiki was all about the initiative when it came to the prospect of being intimate with someone she loved. Even after she had gotten rid of her panties, she made quick work of Robin's pants, tugging them down to his knees very fast.

"Allow me to be in control for today, Robin. I wish for you to release all that you have as soon as you can."

The tactician relented and allowed Tiki to keep true to her word. He would have simply ignored her and be just as assertive as he was with Nowi, but he was still so exhausted from the affects of Mount Prism that he did not have the energy to be as outgoing as before.

In a swift motion, Tiki straddled Robin's hips and grabbed ahold of his stiff shaft. Hesitation was something she would leave behind as she lowered herself onto Robin's manhood and began to ride atop him. Robin had grown so used to having sex that he no longer moaned from just entering a woman's nether regions. It took much more effort to draw any noise from him when he was like this. One of which was the Manakete's hefty breasts that he simply could not tear his eyes away from.

Even though Robin allowed Tiki to be in charge for today, something within him compelled him to lend service to her amazing breasts. Easily, she had the largest in the army, even larger than Flavia's who had the largest size he had seen by far. It took a bit of effort to rise up to a proper sitting position while Tiki was moving up and down on his lap, but he made the effort to wrap her legs around his back to keep her still attached to him. When he was properly positioned, Robin pressed his face into Tiki's left breast. Her skin was so inviting and warm to the touch, making it all that much better when the side of his face was nestled between her cleavage.

"You can enjoy them as you please, my love." Tiki cooed while placing a hand at Robin's head and encouraging him to do as he wanted.

Taking her breast in one hand, the tactician remembered another lesson he picked up from his merchant lover: Never underestimate the sensitivity of a woman's nipple. To test the waters, Robin flicked his warm tongue against the erect pink mounds of her cream colored bosom. They were quite stiff, showing that Tiki was just as much into this as he was. The Manakete let a breathy moan escape her when she felt his rough tongue tease her once, a jolt of pleasure shotting up and down her body.

"Please try that again." Tiki begged with some dignity. Obliging the woman on her request, Robin directly placed his mouth over her entire nipple, caressing the sensitive nub with his tongue in the tiniest of circles. All the while, his other free hand went to work on her unattended right breast. He was unfamiliar with using his fingers, but he tried his best with what he could. He twisted and rolled the equally hard skin between his thumb and index finger, twisting it and pulling it with a jerking motion that brought a yell of delight from the older woman.

"Oh, Naga, yes!" Tiki squealed. Although the sex they were having was more lust than it was love, it was no less enjoyable. For Tiki, it felt like breaking off long-standing shackles that she held onto for what felt like eternity. She was the Oracle. Naga's Voice. A figure of chaste and purity known all across Valm. Anything that could be seen as impure was such as fulfilling or even fantasizing about sexual desires was something she simply did not do. Oracle or not, she was still a woman with needs.

Empowered by the encouraging howls of pleasure that Tiki released, Robin decided to move a step above. In a move that utterly surprised the dragonkin, he had brought down his teeth upon her nipple and bit it. Not extremely hard, just enough that he was able to squeeze and press it between his chops. Just the act alone made Tiki's eyes open entirely too wide, her mouth agape in surprise and from the sexual bombardment of her mind. The man's bite not only sent her into a small frenzy of lustful gasps and moans, but upon squeezing them, Robin was able to use his tongue and tease them even further with her nipples becoming quite sensitive from his bite. In return, the Manakete showed her gratitude by speeding up her pace as she fucked her tactician wildly. Thank Naga that they were miles away from anyone where they were. Her screams would have alerted everyone in the army if they decided to do this sort of thing even at night when most everyone was asleep.

Feeling his climax fast approaching, Robin wanted to end this quick session with something else he had learned. He released his mouth from Tiki's breast, allowing the shiny, spit-covered nipple to be freed from his mouth. Her sensitive nub had gone from small and pink to a deeper shade that was slightly bulbous from his biting and suckling. All of his efforts proved to not be a waste as Tiki made the effort to bring her mouth to Robin's ear and whisper huskily "I-I'm about to finish."

With his mouth free to do other matters and feeling his load nearly wash over him, Robin held onto his lover with a tight grip and pulled himself up to her shoulder. Tiki wondered what it was he was playing at from the corner of her eyes. It was then that she felt what was unmistakably a bite at her shoulder. Her tingling skin heightened her sense of touch, inadvertently making her feel more pleasure than pain in that moment. On top of that, she felt an immense feeling of joy in her heart. That gesture of him biting her on the shoulder was him signifying in her own language that he had accepted her feelings and claimed her as his own. His teeth were nowhere near sharp enough to leave the actual imprint, but for her it was the thought that counted; the thought was everything.

Keeping his grip on her skin, Robin made one final thrust between the Oracle's thighs as he released an orgasm unlike any he had up to this point. Whatever it was that caused it, somehow he felt his seed not spill in a small sequence as he felt before, but it all came rushing out of him in a single torrent. He maintained his thrusted position as he came the longest he could ever possibly recall. So much of his cum spilled within the Manakete's womb that it began to flow out of her, leaving her to drip thick white dollops of his semen back onto him. The continuous flow of sperm caused Tiki's own climax to hit her, sending even more fluid spurting out, nearly covering the tactician's midsection with the pale mixture.

After having released so much in one go, Robin flopped onto his back, completely spent and unable to go on. A strange, yet fulfilling sensation indeed. Last time he was overcome by his lusts, he had smaller moments of quick experimental sex with multiple orgasms, whereas now he had one long, drawn out session with an equally long and drawn out finish to top everything off.

While Robin lay beneath her, exhausted and out of energy once again, Tiki remained upright, shivering from her wet nipple still exposed to the air. A hand went down to her belly, rubbing it preciously as she felt her womb being repleted with so much of his seed. To ensure it would take, she refused to allow Robin to pull out of her. She wanted to ensure every bit of what he had given her remained to ensure she would bare his child. While they were not able to make love as a true couple, she still found solace in the fact that her love was reciprocated and thanked her lucky stars for that alone.

However, there would come a day when they would be truly intimate with each other. On that day, they would make love as a true and honest couple, not under the pressures of some 'mission' or 'orders', but as the couple she knew they were meant to be. Should that day come, she would return his gesture that he placed on her shoulder and claim him as her own as well.


End file.
